Masasa Moyo
Masasa Moyo is a Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ChalkZone (2003) - Major Brand (ep7) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Asian Astronaut (ep14), Mail Carrier (ep2) *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Cat Grant *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011) - Lauren Ashley (ep35), Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2003) - Kablamity Jane (ep3) *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Beautiful Woman *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012) - Ms. Jarvis (ep6), Tua's Mom (ep6) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Bumblebee/'Karen Beecher', Amber Joyce (ep19), Cat Grant, Secret/Greta Hayes (ep18), Wendy Harris 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Chorus, Gospel Singer *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) - Bumblebee/Karen Beecher, Traci 'Movies' *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Additional Voices *Team America: World Police (2004) - Sarah *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Animorphs: Know The Secret (2000) - Cassie *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Broken Age (2014) - Vella *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Ambulance, USA Officer *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Groupie Fish#3, Mid-Age Lady Fish *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Sadie Endesha *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003) - Samantha Alexander *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Samantha Alexander *Jade Empire (2005) - Silk Fox *MadWorld (2009) - Amala, Female Reporter *Magic The Gathering: Arena (2019) - Kaya *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Adi Gallia *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Adi Gallia *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Ayana Yacoby *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Female Prisoner#4, Psylocke, Screaming Woman *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Shanna *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Amala, Mathilda, Orphanage Teacher *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Launch Site Coordinator, Mido Auriel *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - La Mariposa *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Lisa Hamilton *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Lisa Hamilton *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Leblanc *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Luna, Pronyma *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors